Hierbas de Fuego
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Hacer una buena acción no siempre, por no decir nunca, tiene una recompensa. A menudo nuestras buenas acciones traen el sufrimiento a nuestra alma y las almas que tratábamos de proteger. Siempre ocurre cuando tratamos de defender lo que nuestra mente cree conveniente frente a lo que nuestro corazón cree importante. Amor contra razón. No es una pelea justa.


Esta historia pertenece a Magia Olvidada.

Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el reto Rated M del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

La nostalgia es una sensación que suele ser ahuyentada por la infancia, solo reconocida por los adultos, pero no es extraño ver a jóvenes, admirando con sentimientos encontrados un lugar que abandonaron hacía pocos años. Scorpius era uno de esos jóvenes inusuales que con una mentalidad más madura veía como su mentalidad observaba el mundo con nostalgia, buscando recuerdos de una infancia apenas perdida aun.

Veía las altas torres de Hogwarts, con las ventanas iluminadas al azar por alumnos más ocupados en no dormir que en apagar sus velas. Las examino preguntándose en qué momento Salazar Slytherin pensó que una mazmorra bajo un lago inmenso era el lugar apropiado para colocar el dormitorio de su casa cuando el resto de fundadores escogieron lugares más visibles y menos peligrosos.

Lo pensó sin más, su mente vagaba sin rumbo mientras enfilaba las colinas rumbo a las puertas. Se veía a sí mismo correr con sus amigos en dirección contraria. Hacia Hogsmeade durante alguna salida de fin de semana, hace apenas dos años y medio que abandonó por última vez aquellos terrenos y los sentía como una eternidad, una pesada losa que había hecho brillar con cándido esplendor los recuerdos de los siete años que había vivido entre los altos muros y los verdes campos.

Era consciente que aquel lugar también ocupaba gran parte de sus recuerdos más dolorosos, pero la nostalgia es un arma precisa a la hora de endulzar la amargura y cegar la verdad por un recuerdo más cómodo y felices pues ahora vivía en un mundo donde el blanco y el negro de la infancia, donde los buenos amigos y los malos enemigos siempre eran claros y diferentes, había desaparecido para convertirse en personajes grises de los que se debía confiar casi con fe ciega de que no te traicionasen.

Los tiempos en los que tenías absoluta seguridad de que esos conocidos no te harían ningún mal se habían evaporado con el humo blanco que surgía del Expreso de Hogwarts la última vez que lo tomó. Y ahora estaban en guerra, una guerra llena de bajas donde todos habían perdido cosas valiosas e importantes. Y Scorpius sabía que había gente que lo había pasado mucho peor que él, su tío, su padre, las gemelas Potter. Pero no podía evitar sentir que había sido él, el que había perdido más.

Un pensamiento egoísta que se había acomodado en su ego dormido, rescoldos de su carácter Malfoy natural. No había muerto nadie cercano, pero algunas veces se maldecía por haberlo deseado. Suspiro con desanimo, no le gustaba pensar en ella, pero aquel castillo le evocaba siempre su melena cobriza y su olor perpetuo a menta fresca.

Se quedó mirando las escaleras que se alzaban delante de él, terminó por sentarse al pie de la gran puerta que permanecía cerrada. No debía llegar tarde, pero dada la hora sabía quien le abriría la puerta y no le apetecía que Filch le clavara su mirada de odio perpetuo. Y menos con lo que rondaba su mente con la firme intención de desmoralizarle.

Maldita Longbottom.

Rose siempre había tenido esa particularidad de arrebatarle todo dominio de sí mismo y caer en los más profundos embrujos, ya fuera de sufrida autocompasión o de feliz placer. Y desde que abandonara Hogwarts la tendencia era hacia el primero, dejando el segundo como una ilusión de un tiempo que pudo haber sido y no termino de serlo.

—Odio a las mujeres —murmuró con hastío agarrándose el pelo engominado hacia atrás y destrozando un peinado perfecto.

—Vamos Malfoy, si somos un encanto. Y muy divertidas cuando queremos —exclamó una voz risueña y sugerente. Scorpius levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Cris López mirándole con dulzura, una expresión que era muy difícil de ver en ella.

—Buenas noches, Cristina —saludó Scorpius levantándose y arreglándose como pudo, dejando un par de mechones desordenados. La mujer le sonrió y alzando la mano le colocó los mechones sueltos.

—Siempre tan educado, tu padre te ha educado bien. No como su hermano que tiene la misma educación que un buldócer —dijo Cris tratando de levantar el ánimo a su "sobrino".

—Me considero más cercano a una excavadora, Cris —interrumpió un hombre alto, con la clara influencia Malfoy en sus facciones. Bajaba por las escaleras, con la puerta del colegio entre abierta, dejando entrever la luz de las antorchas del interior.

—Eirian, por una vez no tengo que ir hasta tu condenado despacho para entregarte un mensaje —espetó Cris a modo de saludo mientras se revolvía la túnica buscando un sobre doblado de malas maneras —. ¿Qué tienes en contra de las lechuzas?

—Son muy fáciles de cazar, y Elizabeth es una gran arquera —respondió Eirian cogiendo el sobre que le tendía Cris y mirando la firma durante un par de segundos.

—¿No habrá un gracias? —preguntó falsamente dolida.

—¿Te recuerdo quien me hizo andar quinientos kilómetros cargando a cuestas con ciento cincuenta kilos de mujer y armadura porque se le olvido la varita? —inquirió Eirian mirándola fijamente con su ojo muerto.

—Ponte un parche antes de que me hagas vomitar el desayuno —se quejó Cris con una arcada fingida.

—Disculpa un segundo —cortó Eirian dirigiéndose a su sobrino —. Siento haberte obligado a venir a estas horas pero tu padre sigue de viaje y no quiero involucrar a tu madre en todo esto. Cuanto menos en peligro este, menos tendré que soportar a Draco si Elizabeth intenta secuestrar a alguien cercano.

—¿Y qué secuestre a Scorpius, su único hijo le dará igual? —preguntó Cris con mofa.

—Él lleva en su punto de mira desde que nació, Astoria al contrario le es indiferente —explicó Eirian, dejando claro cuan bien conocía a su enemiga. Volvió a fijarse en Scorpius que miraba la escena desde fuera, sin querer formar parte —. ¿Tienes la carta que Harry te ha dado?

—Aquí esta —Scorpius le tendió un sobre pulcramente lacrado. Eirian lo cogió acariciándole el pelo a su sobrino a modo de agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Scorpius. Ya puedes irte. Aunque si me haces un favor, creo que Hagrid ha estado hurgando en los invernaderos de nuevo, ¿te importaría comprobar si está todo bien cerrado? —le pidió posando la mano en el hombro del muchacho, como si fuera una tarea necesaria y urgente. Scorpius simplemente asintió con una sonrisa cortes y se giró con una despedida corta y sencilla para dirigirse a los invernaderos.

—¿No podías dejarle irse a casa? Son las tantas de la madrugada —espetó Cris recriminando a Eirian que abusara tanto de su sobrino. El mago simplemente sonrió enigmáticamente.

—El pobre necesita ciertos cambios en su vida —respondió misteriosamente dándose la vuelta para adentrarse en el castillo —. Vamos, tengo un poco de té caliente y ya que estas aquí quiero hacer unos cambios en nuestro sistema de rotación para la Orden.

—¿A mí tampoco me vas a dejar dormir? —exclamó molesta Cris con los ojos en blanco mientras subía con desgana las escaleras.

—Como si fueras a dormir algo con Sirius en vuestra casa —musitó Eirian antes de entrar.

Los adultos se perdieron en el interior del castillo al tiempo que Scorpius acortaba el camino de bajada atajando por una zona del prado más empinada. Se deslizó con pericia y saltó un charco de barro que se mantenía de las lluvias del mediodía.

Caminando lentamente, asegurándose de que cada ventana estuviera bien cerrada antes de comprobar las puertas. No le hacía gracia el encargo pero no por ello lo haría mal. El primer y segundo invernadero estaban cerrados, fue al ir a encarar el tercer invernadero cuando se percató de la luz. Una diminuta bola blanca flotando a través del cristal empañado por la humedad del interior.

Había alguien dentro, y Hagrid no solo medía mucho más que lo que esa luz dejaba intuir, sino que era incapaz de usar hechizos por lo que el _Lumus_ que estaba observando debía ser de algún estudiante. Los profesores encendían siempre las luces que atravesaban el techo acristalado del invernadero. El instinto hizo que sacara la varita, empuñándola con fuerza, pero algo le decía que su precaución sería innecesaria, y esperaba que fuera así.

Aun con el entrenamiento de auror y el de la Orden y el Ejercito de Dumbledore, no se veía capaz de enfrentar el solo a alguien de la talla de Elizabeth, y era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que solo ella se atrevería a adentrarse de esa forma en Hogwarts. Respiró hondo, apoyándose en la puerta de madera, tratando de que no le vieran desde dentro antes de abrirla de golpe con la varita en alto.

Un destello rojo y sintió como algo agarraba su tobillo y tiraba de él hacia arriba. Se encontró de golpe bocabajo, colgado de su propio pie por una fuerza invisible.

— ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¡No me des esos sustos! —exclamó una voz aflautada y ligeramente grave. Scorpius vio el rostro exasperado de una chica de su edad con una melena cobriza con toques caoba recogida en una coleta funcional. Unas gafas de corte metálico y recto encuadraban unos ojos marrones del tono del chocolate. El ambiente recargado de olor a hierba recién cortada, tierra mojada y otros aromas menos agradables se vio eclipsado cuando Scorpius aspiro una bocanada de aire con sabor a menta fresca.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rose? —preguntó Scorpius aun colgado.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Scorpius. A fin de cuentas yo solo estaba aquí recogiendo unas plantas para mi padre. ¿Tú que hacías entrando como un gorila por esa puerta? Es más, ¿Qué hacías en Hogwarts? Deberías estar haciendo cosas de machote como tirarte al barro, arrastrarte por cactus y cualquier otra tontería que se le ocurra a Harry Potter —espetó molesta Rose, deshaciendo el hechizo sin pensar demasiado en la caída que sufrió Scorpius un segundo después, al levantarse el joven de túnica impecable estaba cubierto de barro y hojas secas.

—Muy amable —murmuró sacudiéndose con desgana la suciedad —. Mi tío me pidió que le trajera un mensaje del ministerio.

—Cosas importantes que hacen los importantes como tú. Salvando el mundo por el bien de los magos. Entiendo —exclamó con mofa hiriente, Rose mientras le daba la espalda para seguir recogiendo ramas recién cortadas y guardándolas en un frasco lleno de líquido purpura.

—Sigues molesta… —susurró Scorpius con las esperanzas que había mantenido durante los últimos meses rompiéndose.

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? — exclamó con ironía — No es qué mi novio decidiese que lo mejor para nuestra relación es que se fuera a una instrucción militar. O que de pronto dejase de enviarme cartas y de sopetón me enteró que cree que es peligroso que este a su lado. Por supuesto, que tonta he sido. Ser novia de un Malfoy es peligroso porque un Malfoy traicionó a Voldemort y el otro le dio una paliza a su hija. ¡Pero! Ser hija del elegido para acabar con Voldemort no causa ninguna complicación. Ninguna en absoluto. La próxima vez que quieras hacerte el santo por el bien mayor, asegúrate de no hacer una estupidez.

Scorpius no supo que contestar, se quedó de pie, aguantando estoicamente los gritos de Rose que aún seguía dándole la espalda y rellenando aquel frasco. Merecía todo lo que le pudiera echar en cara.

—¿Sabes que es lo mejor? —preguntó Rose sin esperar que contestase —Esto no me lo dijiste, lo tuve que descubrir gracias a tu tío. El cual debo añadir, comparte mi misma opinión. Ambos pensamos que eres cuanto menos, un soberano gilipollas. Claro que él es tu tío y te tiene que seguir queriendo aunque cometas errores de parvulario a tu edad. Yo por el contrario soy libre de odiarte hasta el último día de mi vida. Ahora si no quieres que te cuelgue del torreón más alto del castillo te aconsejó que saques ese culo se santo que gastas del invernadero y te vayas cuanto más lejos mejor. Creó que hay una zarigüeya en el bosque que necesita que la salves de ti mismo.

Scorpius siguió clavado en el suelo, con la mirada gacha y apretando los puños con fuerza, notando sus uñas traspasar la piel. Se sentía furioso, pero no con Rose. Se mantuvo en silencio durante cinco minutos en los cuales Rose le ignoró completamente hasta que con un bufido airado, la joven Longbottom se dio la vuelta con la mirada encolerizada y clavándola en Scorpius que sintió como su antigua novia le asesinaba con sus ojos marrones.

—Te necesitó —susurró sin fuerzas Scorpius. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Rose quien se acercó con dos zancadas y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que dobló por la mitad a Malfoy.

—¿Crees que eso lo arregla todo? —preguntó furiosa, conteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos para no darle la satisfacción de que la hiriera de nuevo —El brillante y santo Malfoy aparece en medio de la noche y con una simple frase soluciona dos años de ignorar de forma ofensivamente dolorosa a la gente que quiere.

—No merezco que las cosas se solucionen. Solo quiero que tú seas feliz sin mí —confesó contradiciéndose con lo que acababa de decir y dándose cuenta de ello.

—Claro… y diciendo que me necesitas es tu forma de hacer que me busque otro novio, esta vez con más cabeza, y rehaga mi vida dándote la patada que mereces, y a más dolorosa mejor —espetó levantándole con una mano y dándole un sonoro bofetón.

—Mereces ser feliz, y yo he demostrado que no te merezco. Mereces a alguien que te haga sonreír. Necesitas ser feliz sin mí —su voz sonaba apagada, sin vida ni emoción, como si le estuvieran absorbiendo toda expresividad. Rose le contestó con una bofetada. Scorpius seguía recibiendo cada golpe como un castigo que merecía.

—Merezco ser feliz como yo quiera serlo y yo era feliz contigo ¡Yo te necesitó a ti jodido imbécil! —exclamó dejando escapar las lágrimas que había retenido.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, extenuados por lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Se abrazaron como si aquel sencillo gesto fuera a alejar a los demonios que rondaban sus almas intranquilas y fracturadas.

—Nunca podre dejar de quererte. Lo he intentado, pero nunca he podido. A pesar del odio que sentía los primeros meses. A pesar del dolor. Siempre supe que lo hacías porque eras un estúpido caballero romántico nacido con un par de siglos de retraso, que lo hacías porque creías que era correcto —confesó Rose sin mover su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que quise suicidarme —la voz de Scorpius tembló, temiendo revelar algo que había guardado durante mucho tiempo. Rose se turbó pero no se movió, escuchaba atentamente —. Fue tras lo que le ocurrió a James y Albus. Tras dejarte. Esos meses tan oscuros me superaron de tantas maneras… —Rose permaneció silenciosa, aguardando a que Scorpius encontrara las fuerzas para continuar — Una noche subí a lo alto de la mansión Malfoy, en la zona norte que da al jardín con el laberinto. Me gustaba subir de niño para pensar, pero esa noche subí con otra cosa en mente. Justo en ese lado del muro hay una alta verja que se mantiene de la mansión original. Las puntas afiladas me tentaron durante toda la noche, una solución rápida. Cuando despuntó el alba y vi mi sombra alargándose por el jardín me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Había tocado tantas vidas a lo largo de los años, no podía ser tan egoísta de irme solo porque el dolor me abrumase, aunque me regodee en la soledad de la autocompasión. No podía optar por la salida cobarde, no cuando te había hecho tanto daño, cuando mi padre o mi tío habían perdido más que yo en sus vidas sin rendirse. Pero, si no pude saltar ese día fue únicamente porque no podía abandonarte. Una parte de mi estaba segura de que había destruido toda posibilidad de ser feliz algún día contigo, pero sabiendo que seguías viva me era suficiente para seguir un día más. Fuiste el motivo que siguiera aguantando.

—Niñato — susurró Rose golpeándole sin fuerza en el pecho —. Si alguien tiene que matarte seré yo —murmuró alejándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos. El cristal de las gafas se había empañado por las lágrimas, pero se podía ver claramente cómo se habían enrojecido desbordados por el dolor que trataban de purificar.

—Siempre te he querido. De una forma u otra. Pero nunca supe como demostrártelo, al menos de la forma adecuada —dijo Scorpius acariciándole la mejilla, limpiando las pocas lágrimas que se resistían a desaparecer.

—Lo tuyo nunca fueron las chicas —bromeó Rose con la voz ronca —¿No recuerdas tu intentó de ser romántico en este mismo lugar?

—Nuestra última noche en el castillo —corroboró Scorpius mirando una mesa auxiliar desvencijada y con una pata doblada por su culpa.

—No logramos hacer lo que queríamos —comentó Rose mirando en la misma dirección sin saber porque se estaba sonrojando.

—Tal vez no era el momento.

—Tal vez perdimos todos los momentos. Al menos tu saliste perdiendo algo ese día —dijo burlonamente, aunque su rostro seguía mostrando cansancio y nostalgia, y algo de deseo perdido.

—Estuve a punto, pero logre quitarme esa enredadera de sitios inadecuados —aseguró Scorpius sin poder evitar llevarse la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, notándolo a través de la túnica. Clavó su mirada en una enredadera que giraba sus ramas con gracia de vez en cuando.

—El único problema de aquella noche es que me debes algo —Rose le miraba de forma juguetona, queriendo aliviar la tensión que había en la sala.

—¿A parte de dos años de felicidad? —inquirió amargamente Scorpius flagelándose de nuevo.

—Eso se puede arreglar dejando de ser un caballero pedante y comportándote como alguien de tu edad —aseveró Rose alejándose de él y sentándose sobre la mesa que tembló con su peso, amenazando con romperse.

—Si fuera como los chicos de mi edad…

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué piensas, Scorpius. Y lo que me debes no va desencaminado de eso mismo — Rose le miró fijamente repasando todo su cuerpo con rapidez y alzando una ceja, como si el mensaje fuera claro y Scorpius fuera demasiado lento para entenderlo.

—¿No me digas que después de todo lo que te he hecho, lo único que quieres es verme desnudo para saldar las cuentas? —preguntó incrédulo. Rose asintió con una sonrisa traviesa que contrastaba con los ojos enrojecidos de hacía unos minutos.

—Es lo justo, esa enredadera violadora me quito mi dosis de novio y luego tú me quitaste la segunda oportunidad largándote a Merlín sabe dónde —zanjó Rose instándole con la mano a que se diera prisa con su obligación.

—La última vez que iba a hacer esto, no acabábamos de discutir ni de confesar nuestros dolores más íntimos.

—Vuelves a sonar como alguien que vivió cuando las mujeres llevaban los corsé por dentro de la ropa —cortó Rose azuzándole, conociéndole lo suficiente como para saber que él solo no saldría de su bucle de culpabilidad.

—¿Acaso las mujeres llevan los corsés por fuera? —preguntó Scorpius sorprendido.

—Te lo explicare si me gusta lo que veo —Rose seguía instigándole, riéndose ante la situación pero deseosa de que aquello funcionase, aunque luego volviera a darle un par de golpes para que no olvidase la lección, ambos habían sufrido lo suficiente para merecer un momento de paz y felicidad.

—Rose por favor.

—Nada de por favor. Me merezco algo a cambio de lo que has hecho y dado que es lo primero que me debes es justo que sea lo primero que me des —Rose era tajante sin posibilidad alguna de que Scorpius se escapase de algo que necesitaba urgentemente, redención.

—Está bien —cedió Scorpius mientras se quitaba la túnica con claros signos de vergüenza. Se atoró más de lo debido cuando su cabeza se negaba a dejar marchar la prenda. Rose bufó de impaciencia saltando al suelo.

—Merlín, que inútil eres para ciertas cosas —exclamó Rose tirando de la túnica y lanzándola a una esquina para descubrir unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca demasiado muggle como para no resultar divertido que la llevase un Malfoy.

Rose adelantó la mano con intención de quitar la camisa de inmediato pero sintió un cosquilleo que la hizo retroceder cuando sus dedos tocaron los botones, como si fuera algo prohibido, pero atrayente lo que la llamaba a seguir y desabotonarla. Scorpius permaneció inmóvil, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos ociosos de Rose que no tardó en quitar todos los botones y tirar la camisa junto a la túnica.

Se turbó al ver media docena de cicatrices en la blanquecina piel de Scorpius. Algunas las reconoció, las había provocado ella misma durante los partidos de Quidditch. Otras, sin embargo, eran recientes y dolorosas como pudo comprobar al rozar una y escuchar un gemido sordo de Scorpius. No pudo evitar acercar su rostro a una fea cicatriz que descendía por el pecho hasta el ombligo, aun con la piel nueva, rosada y palpitante y dar un ligero beso, una caricia que se deslizo hasta el ombligo del muchacho, haciéndole temblar por completo.

Rose no se detuvo y cubrió cada cicatriz con una docena de besos fugaces que fueron adentrándose cada vez más en áreas ocultas por los pantalones vaqueros del muchacho, que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en un estorbo que no tardó en desaparecer junto con la última prenda, a parte de las zapatillas, que quedaba en el cuerpo de Scorpius: su ropa interior.

Rose dio un paso atrás y contemplo el cuerpo desnudo de Malfoy, el cual de forma automática se cubrió sus vergüenzas aunque pronto Rose le azotó las manos para que le permitiese disfrutar de la vista integral. Había algo en los ojos de la joven que despertó la aletargada pasión de Scorpius. Tentado y turbado por la situación que se desarrollaba sin ningún sentido para su cabeza, se lanzó a los brazos de Rose con ansia de recobrar dos años de tortura y desengaños, donde lo correcto había resultado ser mortal para la felicidad de ambos y sus cuerpos estaban remediando sin hacer caso a ningún pensamiento que no fuera de absoluto consentimiento ante lo que querían hacer dos años atrás.

La noche no había iniciado de la forma apropiada para ninguno, atraído al antiguo colegio a encarar tareas sin mayor importancia que cualquiera podría haber realizado pero que debían hacerlas ellos dos en concreto. Tanto Rose como Scorpius no entendieron la importancia de tener que ser ellos precisamente, hasta ese momento en el que sus cuerpos y almas jugaban a un baile carnal donde unirse en perfecta armonía al otro. Azar o destino. Casualidad o planificación externa. Daba igual el motivo.

Una vez sus labios se tocaron y una llamarada de pura pasión recorrió sus cuerpos con espasmos eléctricos. Sus mentes, atormentadas por las decisiones correctas y las consecuencias desagradables, se iban nublando ante la necesidad del momento de no pensar. La situación no requería pensar, debían actuar, sus cuerpos sabrían que hacer. Demostraban mayor determinación que ellos mismos.

Las manos de Scorpius, rápidas y deseosas, no tardaron en elevarse, arrastrándose por la espalda de Rose hasta el cuello para acariciarlo mientras rasgaba sin pudor la túnica. La chica atacó los labios de Scorpius por su impertinencia de romper su ropa, mordiendo con lujuria y tirando hasta arrancarle un quejido lastimoso para después soltar y volver a besarle de forma tierna, como queriendo compensarle el mordisco que ella misma había infligido.

Los dedos de Rose se revolvieron en la cabellera perfectamente peinada, ahora alborotada, de Scorpius quien se dedicaba a posar sus labios en el terso cuello de la joven y succionar como si la vida fuera exclusiva para dicho acto, provocando la excitación en el cuerpo de la pelirroja que mostraba como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de su compañero. Cada caricia, beso y ardiente mordisco iba precedido de un gemido de exaltación y anticipación por lo que estaba por llegar.

Rose tiró del pelo de Scorpius obligándole a apartar la cabeza. Le mantuvo en esa posición pasiva mientras observaba su rostro con deseo, preguntándose en qué momento lejano había tratado de odiarlo sin resultados. Resultaba tan borroso como lo que había ocurrido hacía tan solo unas horas. ¿Importaba acaso?

Ni siquiera trató de contestar a su propia pregunta pues arrojó a su amante contra el suelo de tierra húmeda cubriéndole la espalda de barro, sin importarle la suciedad se colocó a horcajadas sobre el joven Malfoy, dominándolo por completo. Sus manos acariciaron el torso desnudo, cubierto de cicatrices imperceptibles a la vista pero que su tacto revelaban como un libro abierto de las atrocidades que había sufrido ya fuera entrenando con los salvajes de Harry Potter y su propio tío o en pleno combate contra las fuerzas de Elizabeth.

Sus labios volvieron a dibujar vendajes ilusorios sobre dichas cicatrices, como si Rose disfrutara de besar aquellas marcas rosáceas. Poco a poco tanto su cabeza como sus manos fueron bajando, sinuosamente al principio, rápidamente al llegar a la cintura. Notó el calor intenso y un olor agridulce desagradable pero atractivo, era algo totalmente nuevo y extraño para Rose quien aspiro ese aroma como una mezcla de asco y fascinación que no volvería a experimentar fuera de su vida amorosa.

Sin pensar demasiado, mecida por fuerzas más primitivas que racionales, sus labios se posaron donde el calor y el aroma eran más intensos. Los entreabrió con curiosidad y descubrió que el sabor tenía la misma cualidad que el olor, al principio era desagradable, incluso una parte de su mente le gritaba lo vomitivo que era, pero el resto de su cuerpo deseaba más de aquel intenso sabor agrio y penetrante.

Escuchó claramente un gemido entrecortado y sorprendido de Scorpius, y luego otro más avergonzado, junto con un fútil intento de alejarla de sus quehaceres pero era tarde, o, seguramente, Scorpius no puso demasiado ímpetu en apartarla. Rose sintió algo denso y de un sabor aún más extraño, repulsivo y sabroso que lo que estaba probando hasta ahora. Una oleada de algo que nunca había saboreado escurriéndose por entre sus dientes, incapaz de tragarlo o retenerlo se extendió por el interior de su boca.

Respiró agitada sin saber que había ocurrido mientras levantaba la vista y descubría que había pasado con una oleada de frustración y deseo recorriéndole la espalda hasta la cintura, con un hormigueo intenso. Sin pensarlo trago saliva y lo que cubría su boca producto de haber hecho algo muy placentero e inesperado a Scorpius quien la miraba avergonzado. Rose sonrió y dio un pequeño beso a la cintura de Scorpius provocándole un espasmo que le obligó a levantar su torso y abrazar a Rose para girar sobre el suelo embarrado y ponerse sobre ella.

Rose gimió ante el arranque de autoridad de Scorpius y se mordió el labio, provocándole aún más. Este no dudo un segundo en hacer sentir a Rose el mismo placer, sino más, que ella le había provocado. Su cabeza se hundió en el pecho sudoroso de ella mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la falda de cuadros rojos y verdes. Su lengua surgió como un explorador entre montañas que busca su ascenso a la cima pero que no se decide cual coronar antes y da vueltas alrededor.

Se escuchó los botones saltar y el elástico de la ropa interior de Rose, rasgarse. Ninguno prestó atención a como la última prenda que cubría a ambos salía volando hacia una esquina y era atrapada por una planta que no sabía que tenía ahora mismo entre sus ramas. Los brazos de Scorpius se apropiaron de las caderas de Rose empujándola hacia atrás hasta chocar contra las suyas propias.

Ambos notaron en seguida el calor, casi infernal, que surgía como magma de sus almas deseosas y sus cuerpos incombustibles. No hubo palabra ni pensamientos más allá de miradas fugaces de aprobación.

Preguntas silentes lanzadas al vació pues ambos estaban deseosos de avanzar y tomar lo que era suyo por derecho tras tanto sufrimiento. Querían tocar el alma del otro.

Lo primero que ambos sintieron de forma sorpresiva fue dolor. Un dolor enmascarado por la situación de eterna excitación. Un dolor diluido por el amor que ambos sentían en ese instante, por la importancia para sus vidas de lo que estaban haciendo sin contemplar que no habría marcha atrás después de aquello. Les daba igual.

Y el dolor no desapareció pero tampoco les nublo del placer. Entendieron de una forma inconsciente que la vida estaba provista de un dolor inmenso, pero que incluso el mayor de los dolores no empañaría el menor de los placeres. Pese a sentirse rasgada y rota, Rose no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Scorpius.

Aun con el tirante dolor, Scorpius no podía dejar de pensar en los jadeos ahogados de Rose.

Su Rose.

Su Scorpius.

Uno era el otro.

El otro era uno.

Ambos formaban un todo.

No supieron cómo llegó el alba, ni si habían caído presa del sueño o toda la noche había sido una maravillosa ensoñación verdadera. Solo sabían que nunca volverían a ser los mismos, serían mejores. Ahora eran parte del otro.

Se dirían más adelante te quiero, o te odio. Habría valles de tinieblas y picos de luz, pero siempre se amarían.

No eran cuentos de hadas, no necesitaban finales felices, solo el uno al otro.


End file.
